


幫忙/Help

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我很樂意幫忙你任何事情，只要不再是那個該死的混凝紙漿。」<br/>Q對此笑了出來，因為他腦中再次浮現有關Bond、貓還有他們客廳的地毯全都被混凝紙漿給覆蓋的記憶。<br/>(本篇作品中Q是一位美術教授，為了他下一個專題，他需要Bond的幫忙。)</p>
            </blockquote>





	幫忙/Help

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407762) by [Pillow_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Bee/pseuds/Pillow_Bee). 



幫忙/Help

Q在晚上大約7點半的時候將他的頭探進Bond的書房。

「James？」

「嗯？」

內心深處，Q對於打擾Bond感到一陣罪惡感，他通常在晚餐後待在他的書房裡看書，而這也正是這個年長的男人此刻正在進行的事情；他放鬆地躺臥在位於書房角落的沙發上，他閱讀用的眼鏡架在他的鼻樑上。

這是一個相當令人喜愛的景象，但是Q還是得開口問。

「你今天晚上忙嗎？」

這立即引起Bond的注意，在他給Q他全部的注意力前，將手中的書面朝下的放在自己的胸前。Bond嘴角勾起一個小小的微笑，「嗯，看情況。」

Q翻了個白眼，斜靠在門口雙臂在胸前交叉，但是他臉上也掛著微笑。

「怎麼了？」Bond問。

「我有某件事可能需要你的幫忙。」

現在Bond坐了起來，而且他已經將書和他閱讀用的眼鏡放到一邊。「你 _確實有_ ，是現在嗎？」

「嗯，是的，不然我也不會問，親愛的。」Bond沉默了一會，讓Q開始覺得可能Bond今晚確實有其他計畫。「如果你沒空也沒關係。」他溫柔地說。

「不，我沒事，」Bond回覆。「我很樂意幫忙你任何事情，只要不再是那個該死的混凝紙漿(註1)。」

Q對此笑了出來，因為他腦中再次浮現有關Bond、貓還有他們客廳的地毯全都被混凝紙漿給覆蓋的記憶。有時候Q簡直無法相信他是多麼幸運能在他的生活當中擁有Bond，這個男人幾乎跟藝術沾不上邊，但是儘管如此，他還是縱容著Q而且還幫忙完成他的專題。

「我對那件事感到非常抱歉，你知道的，」他說，而且他是認真的，同時這大概是第100次對這件事道歉了。那次花了他們相當長一段時間來清理所有混凝紙漿殘留的痕跡，而且他們的貓肯定沒有幫上忙。「但不是的，這次不是混凝紙漿。」

「喔，感謝老天。」Bond說，他那雙湛藍的雙眼閃閃發光。

「話雖如此，我確實需要的，是你那性感的臉蛋。」

Bond得意洋洋地笑說：「我性感的臉蛋？」

「你那性感 _無比_ 的臉蛋。」Q證實道。

得意的笑容擴大，「我應該擔心嗎？我要為了全裸畫像擺姿勢嗎？」

「我說的是你的 _臉_ ，James，不是你的身體。」Q說，搖搖頭，大步地從書房離開，他朝向他的工作室走去，Bond在後頭跟著他。

「所以我的身材也很性感囉？」

「難以置信。」Q低聲咕噥道，但是他咧嘴笑了起來。

~*~

Q散發出一種迷人的魔力，尤其當他全神貫注在藝術作品的時候。

Bond以前就看過Q這個模樣-- _現在_ 也正看著--而且這很令人驚奇，他可能對此永遠都不會感到厭倦。他怎麼可能厭倦？Q很 _美麗_ `。不論是每當Q在雕塑時他臉上完全專注的神情，還是當他繪畫時他手中自信的筆觸，抑或是每當他素描某個物品或某人時，他帶著銳利又迷人的眼神--他做的每件事都出奇的美麗，Bond永遠感激自己是那個足夠幸運的男人，可以大聲說出Q是他的。

「你想要我在哪裡？」Bond問，他剛從廚房回來，給Q帶了一杯茶，自己則是一杯咖啡。Q還在布置場地，但差不多快完成了。

「在這裡，在桌子上。」Q說，指著那張通常緊靠在Q工作室遠處牆邊的長桌。如今那張桌子被拖到房間的正中央，上頭也沒有堆滿任何美術用品和學生的作業。桌子一頭已經鋪好1、2條毛巾，儘管Bond很高興Q沒有要進行混凝紙漿這個專題，他仍然懷疑下一個專題的結果可能還是一團糟。「我想要你躺下來。」Bond揚起他的眉毛，但是還是走向那張桌子。

「我應該要脫衣服嗎？」Bond開玩笑說道。Q用手裡拿著一疊正準備移到架子上的紙打了一下他的肩膀。「拜託，你愛它。」

「我或許是，但是我不認為我準備好在這時候跟我的學生分享你裸體的模樣。」Q在Bond爬上桌子然後躺下時回覆。一旦他舒舒服服地躺好，Q開始在桌上架設攝影機和三腳架，好讓攝影機從上方拍攝Bond的上半身。「你舒服嗎？」

Bond伸出手觸摸Q的下巴，從年輕男人那兒獲得一個微笑。「只要對我溫柔一點。」

Q從盒子裡重重地拉出一長片保鮮膜前翻了個白眼，「我會在鏡頭前把你悶死，如果你不停止你那些雙關語，Bond先生。」

「這代表我被允許在你整個教學過程中說話嗎？」Bond這麼問，出於誠然地好奇。

「你可以，但等著瞧，我會做一個旁白蓋過，假如你的評論變得太惱人或是太不合時宜。」Q哼著，伸手從另一張桌子拿取各式各樣的物品，並且將它們放在Bond的頭旁邊。「準備好了嗎？」他問，一旦所有事情都安排妥當。

「一如既往。」

~*~

 

「大家好，」Q開口說道，同時他看到Bond對此搖了搖他的頭，但他選擇忽略這件事。攝影機正在運轉，Q突然感到些許緊張，但是他提醒他自己，假如他的講解最後變得很糟糕的話，他總是可以利用旁白這個選項。他站在桌子的尾端，正好是Bond頭部所在的位置，攝影機只會拍攝到他的雙手，而不會有其他東西。「所以，按照之前承諾過的，這是一個，呃，應該說，我昨天出給你們有關化妝舞會面具作業的小小教學。」

Bond向上看了一眼並且對他微笑，因此Q溫柔地捧著他的臉說：「現在這裡跟我在一起的是我迷人的丈夫，他同意擔任我的臉部模特兒。」

Bond對著攝影機挑動他的眉毛，向Q那些無形的觀眾們打招呼。

「因此，嗯，我應該指出，我已經列出這項作業所需的所有材料在下方的說明欄，但是無論如何我還是會繼續將它們列舉出來。」

Q一一列舉了製作化妝舞會面具的工具和材料，Bond有禮貌地傾聽著，每當Q解釋一些用替代材料仍然可以完成作業，或是哪裡可以確實買到這些材料或工具時，他會發出感興趣的聲音。

「好的，因此，我將要從在臉上的標示開始著手，藉此展示給你們看面具確切要做多大，」Q解釋著，一旦他結束有關製作材料的侃侃而談。「面具將從這裡開始，」他說，同時用一隻手指沿著Bond的美人尖描繪，「一路下來只要到這裡--」Q伸手碰觸Bond的顴骨接著用他的手指朝向鼻子的方向描繪過去，「--因為這是一個半面具。」他結束這一段說明。

在Q的短暫的講解期間，Bond閉上他的雙眼，雙腳交叉完全放鬆地躺著；Q思考著他用手指在攝影機前描繪他丈夫整個臉龐，這有點太過於親密了，但是話說回來，這是為了作業，沒別的了，所以他繼續進行下去。

「我已經決定這是一個半面具，所以我不會蓋住嘴巴或是鼻孔。但是假如你想做一個完整的面具，當然你一定可以這麼做。創造力沒有任何的限制，所以就做你們想做的。」Q說完之後，Bond點頭的樣子就好像在說：「他是對的，你們知道的。」

(也許他只是在調侃Q _竟然_ 發表了所謂典型的創造力真的是毫無界限的「美術老師演講」，因此Q在Bond的肩膀拍了一下--以一種安靜的方式表示：「好吧，你玩得很開心喔，不是嗎？」--這讓他從另一個男人獲得了一個調皮的笑容。)

「現在我們要開始進行 _有趣的_ 部分了，」Q邊說邊拿起保鮮膜，並且在攝影機前展示著。「我要用一些保鮮膜覆蓋在這張迷人的臉上，只需要在會放上石膏紙的地方就好了--所以是額頭、眼睛、鼻子，或許蓋住鼻孔會比較好，以防萬一，我們不希望當我們放上石膏紙時，皮膚產生任何令人難受的感覺--你對石膏紙過敏嗎，James？」

「我以前真的沒有被這玩意兒覆蓋在我的臉上，老實說，我也不知道。」來了個調皮地回答。Q對此氣沖沖的，並且認為也許旁白這個選項根本就沒有必要。

他已經可以看出他的學生們絕對會喜愛Bond。

「好吧，事前預防總比事後遺憾來的好，嗯？」Q說，他仔細地在Bond的額頭和眼睛上放上一層保鮮膜。

「喔，當然。」Bond說，他的表情非常認真。

沒錯，這群孩子 _肯定_ 會喜愛Bond的。

~*~

 

Q立刻開始著手編輯化妝舞會面具的教學影片，並且不知疲倦地整個周末都致力於裝飾那個面具。Bond懂得每當Q正從事藝術專題時不要打擾他，所以基本上他都隨他去。他只有一次不得不插手，把一個精疲力竭的Q硬拖走扔到床上去，幸運地是Q心甘情願地跟他去而沒有太多的爭吵。

新的禮拜開始，Bond幾乎忘掉那個影片，他終於在禮拜二的晚上看到它。

「簡直不敢相信，」Q說，這也是為什麼Bond抽出時間來看Q的教學影片。Bond探頭進入Q的工作室，發現他的丈夫弓著背伏在筆記型電腦前。

「怎麼了？」他問。

「 _你_ 才怎麼了。」Q咕噥抱怨道，但是在他的話中沒有太多的攻擊性。Bond走進工作室，花了大約幾秒鐘的時間站在Q的旁邊。

「是那個教學影片嗎？」他問道。

「是的。」

Bond盯著電腦螢幕，並且相當驚訝地看著那部影片在短時間所累積的觀賞次數。「嗯，你願意接受我認為你的學生發現這部教學影片很有用的想法嗎？」

「很難，」Q說，他還在咕噥發著牢騷，而且Bond不明白為什麼，直到Q開口說：「我不確定他們是否是為了面具而看這部影片，還是因為你才看的。」

「我？」Bond重複道。

「是，James， _你_ 。很明顯地，你是，呃，怎麼說來著？ _『O-M-G，真性感！』_ 我想是這個詞沒錯。」

「Q，你到底在說什麼？」Bond笑著問說，因為Q的耳朵竟然開始變紅，Bond發現這很討人喜歡。

「喔，這裡！你自己看！」

所以Bond照做了：

 

 **diana143**  1天前

      你老公的雙眼難以用科學角度理解，這是什麼魔法？？？

 **Jenna Wilson** 2天前

     很可愛的教學！真的很有用！還有，你老公真好看！

 **Hot Nerd**  2天前

     我不確定我是否該專注在你的話還是你老公的眼睛 XD；還有，很棒的教學。謝謝你！

 **Kimberly Duke**  2天前

     為什麼評論都跟這男人老公的眼睛有關？拜託大家，看在老天的份上，他已經結婚了>:|

 **he First Lady** 2天前

     依我看來：你老公真的真的真的真的真的很帥...幫我跟他說聲嗨

**THE END ALWAYS THE END via Google+ 2** **天前**

     omg真性感

 

Bond一半是被逗樂一半是感到受寵若驚，他向下滾動畫面，發現有一個 **顯示更多** 的按鈕，當他點擊後，確實有更多的評論，但大多數都跟Q的化妝舞會面具沒有關係。

Q默默地生著悶氣，並且用不尋常的速度大口喝下他的茶的動作來試圖隱藏之。他站起身同時咕噥著關於晚一點需要更多茶，Bond又再次笑了，當他在Q能夠逃跑前，抓住他那纖細的手腕。

「你竟然在吃醋？」他問，將Q拉近，他拿走空空如也的字謎馬克杯，放在一旁。「它們只是YouTube上的評論罷了，Q。」

「我知道，而且我沒有在 _吃醋_ 。」Q噘著嘴--發誓真的是 _噘著嘴_ \--Bond又再次大笑起來。「不要笑了，這一點都不好笑，James！」

「這當然很好笑，你在噘嘴。」

Q發出一聲惱火的聲音，並設法擺脫Bond的擁抱，但只有被更拉近了一點。「無論如何，這都是你的錯。」Bond沒有回答，只對Q的指責哼哼兩聲，取而代之親吻了Q的前額，這讓Q在懷抱中放鬆下來，嘆口氣說：「我錄這個影片這樣我的學生能夠真正學到一些東西，不是為了那些完全不相干的陌生人傻呼呼地看著你，然後在評論用言語挑逗你。」

「我知道，親愛的。」Bond說。「你花了很大的功夫做出這個面具和影片。」

「我知道！」

「噓，安靜下來，我認為這兩樣都太棒了。」他是認真的。當Q還在製作過程時，Bond不被允許看那個面具，但是Bond記得當Q終於向他展示成品時，他不知該說什麼才好。

 

_(_ _嗯，你覺得怎麼樣？_

_面具看起來是銀色和金色的，零散地點綴一絲藍色，在面具的表面上用極度複雜和細緻的直線和曲線裝飾，Q正咬著他的下唇，下巴靠在他十指緊扣上，等待著Bond評論他最新的傑作。_

_唯一的問題是Bond發現他自己永遠沒辦法評論Q任何的藝術作品--因為對他而言，Q所做過的每件作品都極其美麗，即使是那個年紀較輕的男人不相信這件事。_

_所以Bond再一次告訴他：_

_「這美得令人驚嘆，Q」_

_羞赧的紅暈漸漸爬上Q的雙頰，耳朵上甚至更為明顯。)_

 

「來吧，」Bond說，鬆開對Q的懷抱，並且凝視著那雙灰綠色的眼眸，「讓我們給你泡更多茶。」

「沒錯，多喝茶很好，」Q咕噥著說，抓起他的馬克杯走出工作室。「 _然後_ 我就可以開始將那些評論標記成垃圾留言或濫用行為，然後回覆我學生們所留下的。」

Bond安靜地跟著Q進到廚房，但是他必須得問：「話說回來，有沒有，呃，任何你的學生挑逗我？」

他所接到的一記眼刀快達到 _令人毛骨悚然_ 的程度了，所以Bond舉起他的雙手投降。

「開玩笑罷了，Q」他嘻皮笑臉地說。

~*~

Q最終將那些評論當中的一半標記為垃圾留言或濫用行為，另外一半則留下了冷嘲熱諷的回覆。

Bond有點害怕他丈夫安靜的憤怒，但老實說，Q在發洩之後看起來更快樂些，所以Bond不打算抱怨些什麼。

~*~

「好奇會發生什麼事，假如我在你的影片裡把衣服脫掉的話。」

現在是凌晨2點13分，他們兩人都躺在床上。經過大量的茶和一場非常徹底的性愛，Q多多少少成功忘掉那個愚蠢的影片和愚蠢的評論。

「…然後這個影片就會被檢舉為包含不適當內容。」Q喃喃自語，他的臉頰靠在Bond光裸的胸膛上，睡意緩緩地開始襲向他。

「這麼糟，哼嗯？」

「是的， _你_ 很不恰當。」

Bond對此輕笑了兩聲：「你還是照樣愛我。」

Q呻吟著，「是的，我的確如此，老天幫幫我吧。」

「晚安，Q」

「晚安，愛你。」

Q可以感覺到Bond靠著他的太陽穴微笑，「我也愛你。」

 

全文完

譯註：

註1：用廢紙當媒材，加上白膠做出各種立體堅硬的物品，這種手作方式叫做Paper mache，出自法語Papier-mache，意指碎紙片，把紙當成混凝土，能將紙漿敷在任何形狀表面，硬化後就能定型和著色。

 

作者有話說：

本篇作品是因為這幾個所激發出來的，首先這部製作面具的[影片](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx2iB2ciMcc)(從1分12秒開始他介紹他的妻子，超可愛!!)。而在小本所演過的其中一部電影，有一句台詞是這樣說的「你愛這麼傢伙(you love this dick)」哈哈…XD(這樣沒有上下文，聽起來有點下流，OMG)。

有關Bond雙眼藍的不科學的評論，是從[本篇](http://hellogiggles.com/crush-of-the-week-daniel-craig)來的，我讀的時候笑得非常大聲。

(而且沒錯，我真的google「Daniel Craig藍色雙眼」，試著發現任何評論或文章，來幫助我撰寫那些YouTube的評論，haha。)


End file.
